vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Anderson
Alexander Anderson (アレクサンド・アンデルセン Arekusando Anderusen) is a paladin within Iscariot (a Catholic based vampire hunting organization that answers directly to the Vatican), serving as its trump card against Alucard , who refers to him as his nemesis. The reason for this was that Anderson's body was genetically modified into being a Regenerator, a superhuman able to fight supernatural creatures. Anderson's mission as a monster hunter, which reflects his own personal beliefs, is also the destruction of Alucard and the Hellsing organization. Anderson's arsenal includes blessed bayonets and the use of holy barriers to corner his quarry. He has a Scottish accent in the English adaptations of the manga and anime series, but canonically his nationality is unknown; he lives in Italy, where he operates an orphanage. Appearance Alexander Anderson has short, spiky blond hair, brown/tanned skin, blue-green eyes (green in the TV series), a heavy-set squared jaw, and constant stubble. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. In the first televised anime series, he was depicted with prominent, sharp canines, possibly to heighten his resemblance to a vampire and make him a symbolic counterpart to Alucard, the "tame monster" of the Hellsing Organization. Anderson is quite an imposing man, being very tall (slightly taller than Alucard, who himself is over 2 meters in height) and lean with broad shoulders. He wears round glasses, a large grey cassock (has purple trim in the TV series and white trim with blue interior in the OVA), grey pants (black in the OVA and white in the TV series), black boots, a black shirt (black with blue trim in the OVA and white in the TV series), a clerical collar (absent from both of the anime series), white gloves, and a silver cross (which often glows gold in the OVA) around his neck. On his gloves, there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back: For the right hand, Jesus Christ is in Heaven For the left hand, Speak with Dead (later changed to Speak with the Dead) In the manga, these inscriptions change sometimes, in Anderson's later appearances his gloves read Iscariot Section XIII, the organization to which Anderson belongs. Personality Alexander Anderson normally appears as a calm and collected priest; he works at an orphanage in the manga and OVA and acts very kindly towards the children under his care. During battles, however, he reveals a darker side. Anderson carries an obsession for what appears to be his "crusade," and compulsively quotes passages of the Holy Bible as he speaks. He is extremely determined to achieve his end, however, he abhors the methods chosen by Maxwell to put it in motion. In battle, he is merciless and almost unstoppable due to his abilities. He has a habit of hissing during fights, and often loses all control of himself much like Alucard. Despite this, he can stop himself and focus on his mission. He has a measure of self-restraint when innocents are caught in the middle (like tourists) or when someone has caught his admiration (as Integra did). Beliefs Alexander Anderson is an ardent Catholic. His words and his constant quoting of scripture indicate a clear, almost fanatical obedience towards "the word of God". His behavior in the first volume was depicted as an intense Catholic priest, who went as far as calling Integra "Babylon", as a reference to Whore of Babylon, and displayed an immense hatred for Protestants (such as Integra). In the first episode of Hellsing Ultimate, some of Anderson's statements heavily imply a fanatical hatred for all non-Catholics. Anderson tells a pair of young boys that they should only engage in violence against "monsters and non-believers," and comments to his superiors that it is none of their bussiness that a large vampire population must be killing many English Protestants. Anderson resents the control of England over Northern Ireland, which he believes is Catholic territory, and states that it is his mission to kill unbelievers. In the TV series, Order 3: Sword Dancer, Paladin Alexander Anderson's actions are vaguely relativist. He ignores his true mission, and instead focuses on the basic requirements of his crusade; thus, attacking Seras Victoria, Alucard and killing Captain Gareth of the Hellsing Organization, though Gareth was a human being and attempting to exterminate the same target as Alexander Anderson. While his orders from Iscariot specified the extermination of a single rogue vampire, he engages in combat with Alucard as well. In the manga (and by extension, the OVA, which is closer to the manga than the TV series), however, his character is much more complex. He shows a greater sense of morality both in his treatment of the orphans under his care and his eventual assistance to Integra and betrayal of Enrico Maxwell (who becomes drunk with power and starts killing innocent humans), quite unlike the TV series Anderson who is portrayed as little more than a mindless, psychotic killer. His complexity in the manga is later demonstrated by his respect for Integra's conviction and for Seras's bravery. Specifically, he agrees to escort Integra to Hellsing HQ, because it would be impolite to leave a lady to walk there alone. Anderson tells the members of Iscariot to retreat from battle when Alucard releases his familiars, wanting them to live on and protect the Catholic religion; as he believed there are already enough souls in limbo. He also appears to have a form of respect for Alucard, shouting "The black peril comes!" while laughing as Alucard enters the Thames at the end of Volume 7. In his final moments, Anderson consoled his grieving rival in his own way, telling him that monsters do not cry. In the TV series, Alucard refers to Anderson as a "dog of the Church" and is neither human nor monster (and is therefore incapable of killing him, only a human can do that). In the manga and OVA, however, Alucard shows great respect for Anderson and goes so far as to compare him to the men who were able to defeat Dracula (Integra's grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing and the other men from Bram Stoker's Dracula), stating that although they were mere humans they possessed the will to destroy a monster such as Alucard. This changes, however, when Anderson chooses to use the Nail of Helena on himself in order to become a monster on an equal level to Alucard. At this point Alucard rules that Anderson, having sacrificed all of his humanity in exchange for power, is no longer worthy of destroying him and that Anderson must be killed. Alucard had previously stated that he would be proud to die in battle against Anderson, but clearly Anderson forfeited that right by turning himself into a monster rather than a (regenerating) human. Abilities In battle, Alexander Anderson is often depicted using scores of blessed bayonets presumably made of silver as well as smaller blades which are held between his fingers like claws. He is shown to have extraordinary physical abilities, including strength, speed, and stamina. He is shown using pages from bibles as barriers to ward off vampire movement, and also appears to be able to teleport himself amongst clouds of bible pages. Anderson is a "Regenerator", meaning he utilizes Iscariot-developed technology that allows him to restore body parts that are lost and heal himself (this ability does not work in his battle with Alucard in OVA part 8, due to Alucard injuring him with the Jackal - an oversized pistol especially designed to be used against "Regenerators"). When using the nail of Helena his body becomes a mass of thorns and his healing factor has become more advance to the point it rivals Alucard's as well as burning unholy beings enhanced his strength and speed.The cost is however is losing his self as it caused him to become a mindless plant monster and can only be killed by removing his nail pierced heart where he returned to normal before dying.He is also shown to be a more charismatic and more morally right as a leader compared to Maxwell. History The early history of Alexander Anderson is largely unknown, such as when he joined Iscariot or what his childhood life was like. Supposedly his history is revealed in the manga Angel Dust, however, given that Hirano has not made any definite links to his past works this is uncertain. He first appears in Hellsing volume 1, when he is convinced by Father Renaldo to travel to Northern Ireland to deal with Alucard and Seras Victoria who are hunting a vampire. Believing that Northern Ireland is Catholic land and Protestant England has no jurisdiction there, Anderson agrees and travels there. He confronts Alucard, cutting off his head and chasing Seras through the building they are in. He catches up to Seras and is stopped by Integra just as he is about to kill her. Anderson states that he will not back down against a "Protestant whore" and swiftly kills Integra's bodyguards. Before he can kill Integra herself, Alucard regenerates himself and engages Anderson. Anderson retreats when he realizes he can't defeat Alucard with his current weapons and teleports away, shouting: "We'll meet again, Hellsing! Next time, I'll butcher you all". Anderson also appears in Crossfire. Anderson appears in volume 2 with Enrico Maxwell, the head of Iscariot to discuss with Integra about the instigator of the attack on the Hellsing manor led by Luke and Jan Valentine. Alucard appears after Maxwell insults Integra, and Maxwell responds by calling Anderson into play. Before they can start another duel, Alucard and Anderson are interrupted by Seras leading a group of elderly Japanese tourists (possibly because of some agreement with Walter that Alucard would not destroy the museum, since the two smiled at each other after everyone had gone). The two decide to postpone their fight. Anderson proceeds to leave, commenting on the quality of the museum and asking Maxwell if next time he could bring some of the orphans to visit. In an almost humorously agitated manner, he then swears that he will rip Alucard to pieces the next time they meet. In volume 3, Anderson is briefly seen watching the fight between Tubalcain Alhambra and Alucard on television. In volume 4, Anderson is sent to deliver a message to Alucard and Seras to return to London and report on the Millennium Organization, a task which he fails to accomplish without first getting into a brief scuffle (specifically, a fistfight) with Alucard. Afterward, he engages in battle with some paramilitaries sympathetic to the Millennium cause. In volume 6, after The Major declares war against England, Anderson brings the rest of Iscariot with him to England and saves Integra from a group of Nazi vampires. When Heinkel Wolfe attempts to apprehend her, Integra disagrees and asks Anderson if this is permissible, to which Anderson says it is not. He instructs Iscariot to follow Integra's instruction by escorting her back to the Hellsing manor. Later, in volume 7, Maxwell arrives in England with the remnants of the armies used in the Holy Crusades and takes the opportunity to kill all English "heretics". Seeing this, Anderson believes Enrico has quit serving God and now only serves his own power. When Heinkel informs Anderson of Iscariot's new orders to take Integra prisoner, Anderson expresses his displeasure. Before he can act against the rest of Iscariot, Seras arrives with her new powers awakened and does it for him. Anderson acknowledges her newfound power, telling Heinkel that Seras was not something the ordinary members of Iscariot could hope to fight any longer. In Volume 8, Anderson engages in what he considers the final confrontation with Alucard. He is wounded severely by Alucard's Jackal, a weapon unfamiliar to Anderson. Trapped in a mesh of undead, Anderson is saved by the remnants of Section XIII. Anderson then reveals the weapon that Vatican Section III Matthew had provided him with: Helena's Nail. Alucard begs Anderson not to become a monster like himself. Anderson ignores this warning, impaling himself with the nail and transforming. Anderson is transformed into a kind of thorn like monster version of himself, still appearing as human but any time that he is injured, his body is revealed to actually be a living mesh of thorns and vines held together and self-regenerating. They battle, with Anderson-monster nearly destroying Alucard, before Seras intervenes. Although it could be that Alucard actually allowed Anderson-monster to attack due to being in deep shock himself - as he had hoped Anderson to be a worthy human opponent for "releasing" the vampire from his eternal "dream". This version is supported due to Alucard's response to Seras' cry - "Quit screaming, police-girl. I perfectly hear your voice." followed by immediate and effortless victory over Anderson-monster in Volume 9, where after healing, Alucard psychically dissolves the thorns surrounding him and by the same token shatters Anderson's blade. Alucard then charges Anderson and, plunging his hand into Anderson's chest, removes the nail along with Anderson's heart. This destroys most of Anderson's body in the process. As Anderson dies, he and Alucard exchange words as what remains of him decays and turns to ash. In Volume 10, he alongside Maxwell appeared in an omake. Trivia *The character Father Barre portrayed by Michael Gothard, an exorcist and wild instigator depicted in Ken Russell's The Devils (film) (1971) (a dramatisation of Urbain Grandier), has been cited as a possible inspiration for Father Anderson. Further Reading *Alucard (Hellsing) *Alexander Anderson on the Hellsing Wiki Gallery alexander-anderson-hellsing-ultimate-55.2.jpg AlexanderAnderson.jpg Father-Alexander-Anderson.jpg 2e6dd728939560d13253eb68ba818e703c8d3061_hq.jpg Alexander_Anderson_4.png Polls_alexander_3519_864849_poll_xlarge.jpg Hellsing7.jpg Alexander_Anderson_3.png a009dc6be970364117034ef4e561cba7--flash-portraits.jpg alex58oz.jpg 420670-alexander_anderson_super.jpg 8cd64e0477a47430e11ab32037018c1f.jpg Alexander.png Height chart hellsing characters.png Category:Slayers Category:Hellsing Category:Anime